Keepers Love
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: This will be a many chapter story that will have many different pairings either in a oneshot or twoshot that will end with 1 final chapter with all the couples together. I get the idea for these story from the Lord of the underworld series.Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Bali, but not a happy day. A war ravaged on with the people of Bali and the lower gods. The innocent people of Bali, the ones who aren't filled with rage and plotting the gods deaths, they know not of these beings that walk among them day after day.

A few people in the market streets stopped and stared upwards at the sky above, to gaze upon black rose petals slowly gliding down from the sky. The black petal's suddenly spun, swirling around in a mini tornado and then flew outwards, revealing a women dressed in a black. Purple off the shoulders dress, that was skin tight at the top and lose when it went past her hips. Her long blond hair with purple streaks, flowed out from behind her then softly fell to lay against her back. She opened her eyes and looked down at the lower gods with cold green eyes glaring at each and everyone of them. Slowly she raised her hand midway, with a puff of air, a staff appeared in the palm of her hand, she pointed the end of the staff towards them with

anger.

"What are you doing here? This is not your land, it belongs to the people of Bali!" shouted the woman, a few guards glared at her and a couple ran towards her enraged and shouted at her with rude comments. The women glared at those who came towards her with shields and spears. With a slight sweep of her staff to her side, the men went flying into the air and crashing into the ground in front of their comrades who helped them up again.

"Who are you wench?" The leader said, some of the men snickering.

"My name is Dara and I am a demon of the underworld who was sent here to protect Bali from the gods and I will not fail!" Dara shouted thrusting her staff into the air, the staff glowed a dark purple and from the end of the staff came a black figure that shifted into a demon.

"Come out Despair! And do what you wish to these lower gods who dare rage war against Bali!" Dara shouted again, the demon Despair shot from the staff and invaded all the lower gods minds. They fell to their knees screaming in despair, pleading to be killed and that's what Dara did. She took out her whip that hung from her hip, she flung the whip and it flew threw the air and severed all the heads from their bodies. The people of Bali stood in shock, that within minutes, their enemies were all dead before them. They looked at Dara and cheered. Dara turned around to gaze upon the people but as she did, they quieted. She turned back around and walked off but not before a young child ran up to her and pulled on her dress. She stop and turn around to stare down at the boy.

"Is there something wrong little one?" Dara asked kneeling down in front of the boy who smiled up at her, the boy stood up on his tippy toes and gave Dara a kiss on the cheek. Dara blinked, stunned and smiled at him, the elder of the village came up to Dara and smiled.

"Miss Dara we have discussed with each other and we would like it if you stayed here on Bali as our goddess" the elder man said, Dara stared at the man and nodded.

"Just don't call me goddess okay? Dara is fine" Dara said smiling, the Bali people smiled back and cheered.

"Is there anything we can give you for saving us Dara?" the old man questioned, Dara tilted her head and nodded.

"Yes, there is something I would like. There is a castle deep within your island and that's what I want" Dara said staring at the man, he stared back and smiled.

"You can have it as long as nothing happens to it, it is a historic castle for us" he said and Dara nodded her head understanding, when the old man nodded is head to her she disappeared in a swirl of black rose petals.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Deep within the forest of Bail, black rose petals were seen swirling in front of a big castle. When they stopped, out came Dara who gazed up at the castle covered in nature and she smiled. She walked into the castle and looked around and nodded her head liking what she saw, but there was dust everywhere, so she raised her hand to her mouth and blew. The dust was blown away out of a window and into the forest below, and she smiled with eagerness.

As years flew by, Bali was under attack again by other lower gods, but this time there was a new leader within there grasp. The villagers were running around screaming in fear, when black rose petals started to fall from the sky, the villagers who were still alive ran behind the petals. The petals stopped swirling and out came a women with blond hair. The villagers cheered and Dara smiled at them with a reassuring smile, then turned around and glared at the men.

"Have you not had enough beating's from all those years ago" Dara said taking out her twin swords. The leader smiled, disappeared and reappeared behind Dara who turned around and swung her sword out to hit him, he had ducked down and she had missed. Dara growled and quickly brought up her knee hitting him in the chin, knocking him over onto his butt. She smirk and pointed one of her swords down at his neck, but he smiled and disappeared before her eyes. Dara quickly turned and found him standing in front of his other men.

"Who are you? And why are you here" Dara said clenching her hands around her swords, glaring at him with hatred, he just smiled.

"My name is Giovanni and I'm here to take control over this island" Giovanni said smiling at Dara with lust in his dark eyes, Dara glared even more and charged at him with her swords raised high. The two fought for what seemed like forever, till Giovanni finally pinned Dara to the ground but not without her struggling to get him to release her.

"Get off of me!" Dara shouted trying desperately to push him away but couldn't since he was a lot stronger then she was. Dara stilled when she felt a hand on her hip and looked up to see Giovanni watching her and before she knew it. She was in a trance. Giovanni smirked and leaned closer going in for a kiss but it was quickly interrupted when he heard a young boy scream in terror. He looked down at the women, her eye's beneath him flashed sinisterly red and he was thrown off her into a tree behind him. When Giovanni slammed into the tree he grunted from the impact, he finally came to a stop on the ground gazing up to see Dara taking a stab to the stomach for the little boy. When the boy screamed again Dara's head whipped up and her eye's were scarlet red.

"How dare you try to kill him!" Dara growled at the one in front of her, she quickly reached back and pulled the boy close taking his hands and covering his ears then reached forward and grabbed the mans neck in front of her, tearing off his head. When she turned her head to glare at Giovanni he stared back at her softly but he heard the battle cry of his men and saw them heading towards Dara. He looked back at Dara and saw a black mist start to surround her, he quickly tried to warn his men, but it was to late. The mist had already shot towards them and they were killed instantly, when the mist turned towards him he saw glowing red eyes staring down at him. The mist turned with-out a care and went back to Dara who stood motionless by the little boy who was still clinging to her. When the mist finally resided back into Dara her eyes went back to their bright green color and stared at him.

"Leave now before you too face what your men have gone threw with my demon" Dara said turning around and leading the boy back to where the villagers were waiting safely inside the tree lines. When she turned again Giovanni had disappeared, she frowned but turned back around and lead the villagers back to their homes.

On the other side of the field Giovanni sat in a tree hidden from eyesight and was grinning.

"She will be mine" he whispered to himself and then disappeared into thin air.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Days passed by quietly with-out any worry to the Bali's villagers. Dara was out playing with some of the children from the village, when suddenly thunder and lighting started. Dara quickly turned and narrowed her eyes, quickly sent the children back to the village. Then a bolt of electricity hit the ground in the center of the field, the light disappeared and out appeared Zeus. A few of his guards were seen, Zeus looked around and when his eyes landed on Dara with the children behind her back, we walked over without a word.

"What is your business here on Bali Lord Zeus?" Dara questioned waiting for his answer while keeping an eye on him and his guards.

"You must be the women Giovanni talks about all the time, you must work for Hades right?" Zeus said watching Dara's reaction, when he saw her lip twitch upwards in a snarl.

"I work for no one Zeus, not when all someone wants is you in their bed. I will ask again what is your business here?" Dara said and questioned again when she didn't get an answer, Zeus laughed.

"You have spunk girl, I'm here to purpose a deal" Zeus said.

"What deal?" Dara suspiciously asking, her eyes turned towards the figure that came out of the forest then back to Zeus.

"Well, we will leave this island alone, if you will join my guards" Zeus said, Dara thought about it for a while.

"On only one condition, I do what I want and take only what missions I want as well" Dara said back, Zeus thought about it as well and nodded.

"You got yourself a deal Miss Dara, I have one favor to ask of you" Zeus asked.

"What favor?" Dara asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I would like to see you fight with my best guard Giovanni" Zeus said motioning for Giovanni to come forward, when he did Giovanni grinned at Dara while she glared at him.

"You want me to beat up your best guard? Alright" Dara said taking out her staff and Giovanni followed getting out his sword and they charged at each other. Dara swung her staff but Giovanni jumped and landed on the staff grinning at her.

"You think its funny, well how about this!" Dara said, faster then lighting her staff disappeared from beneath Giovanni and then he was hit in the side thrown to the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"HA! That's what you get for thinking your better then everyone" Dara said standing at her full height, watching Giovanni come out from the trees and glare at her.

Dara smiled and raised her staff to the side and swung it straight upwards, then straight down sending a blast of fire from the staff towards Giovanni. He jumped out of the way but the ball of fire followed him wherever he went, till the ball of fire stopped in front of his face and before he could react it spread and caged him in bars of flame. Giovanni tried to teleport out but he couldn't.

"So what ya think? Like your new cage boy?" Dara said walking closer but then jumped backwards six feet from the cage, when it exploded and Giovanni burst out running towards her. Dara quickly cart wheeled backwards and jumped into the air avoiding Giovanni's punch. When she landed on the ground behind Giovanni, she stuck out her leg and tripped him, he fell to the ground hard. Dara quickly took advantage, punching him till he finally passed out. She stood up and looked at Zeus who nodded and disappeared with the rest of his guards, she looked back down at him and shook her head.

"Yo, get up. They're gone." Dara said kneeling down, Giovanni's hand shot up and grabbed Dara's wrist pulling her down on top of him. Dara gasped and looked at Giovanni.

"What are you doing?" Dara angrily whispered, glaring down at him. Giovanni smirked and wrapped his arms around Dara, her faced flushed red.

"How about we get to know each other?" Giovanni said wiggling his eyebrows, Dara pushed away and got up.

"In your dreams Giovanni" She said walking away from him and disappearing into the forest, Giovanni leaned up on his elbows and smiled.

"She likes me,".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For the last couple days Giovanni had tried everything he could to get Dara to notice him, and nothing he did worked. He sulked in Dara's castle, Giovanni's nose started to twitch at the smell of food being cooked. He got up and walked out of his room to the kitchen where he found Dara cooking, he quietly walked up behind her and took a peak at what she was making. When he placed his hands on the counter trapping Dara inside his arms, Dara looked up and then carelessly look back at the food she was making.

"Can I help you Giovanni?" Dara said dryly stirring the food slowly, and watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Nope, I just smelled food and thought I would investigate what it was" Giovanni said placing his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist, Dara shook her head and ten minutes later the food was ready and she served it out on two plates. Dara placed the plates on the table and started to eat, Giovanni sat down and also started to eat. Once they were done they placed their dishes in the sink, Giovanni went to train and Dara went to meditate. After Dara would visiting the kids in the village.

Couple hours later Dara left to visit the villagers and spend some time with the children like she always did. When she returned a couples hours after, she found Giovanni still training inside the castle, She watched him for a while and was impressed with the training. Dara turned around and walked away from the door to her room where she got ready for bed.

He had trained for hours, when he noticed Dara by the door. Stepping up his abilities a bit to impress her, he saw her nod her head and then leave. Giovanni smiled to himself. It was eleven at night when Giovanni stopped training and sluggishly went to shower. Once he was done his shower, he put on some pajama pants and passed out on his bed.

It would be years later that Dara fell in love with Giovanni and they got married, and now it was not just them in the castle they had more allies come and join them. Dara had stopped working for Zeus after he tried to kill Giovanni, she had stopped the guards and Zeus but had taken a brutal stab in the stomach and stabbing her in the heart. Which had let out her demon Despair who was not really happy that they had hurt his mistress. Despair had gone on a three day and three night spree into peoples head and making them kill themselves, Zeus had been the only one to survive the battle on his side and left never to return again. But now there was another thing to deal with, their love for each other. What would they do?

Well you will find out on the chapter 7!

Their will be many different one shots or two shots to come!


	2. Gluttony&Harpy

It was a warm summer night, the sun had not yet set and the clouds over the building views sparkled a beautiful pink and purple. The streets of Los Angeles were scattered with people and tourist alike, some rich, some homeless. Castiel stalked into a five star restaurant, hunger ravaged him. He growled at the people that stood waiting in line, and glared at the host. His stomach roar within his gut, a frightening sound that silenced the whole room and as he stopped in front of the frighten host.

"Ma-may... I escort you to your. Table. Sir?" Replied the pale host. Castiel's stomach growled again and the Host jumped into action, swallowing his fears as he started to guide him to the far end of the restaurant.

Castiel was a large man, no fat, just Muscle. He stood towering over the host at the height of 6'3. When he sat, he slumped over and growled.

"Food. Now." Castiel replied with a deep husky voice.

"I—Ah." The Host stuttered.

"Anything, everything now, and a whole chocolate cake." Castiel glared up and the host ran off to the back of the room. Castiel looking around the room and noticed then, that everyone was watching him. Though they all twisted around quickly to ignore him from fear, but still watched from the corner of their eyes, out of pure curiosity. Castiel was served within ten minutes, his stomach growled three menacingly times before the food had arrived. It was pure torture, the pain was too much. Two waiters, not the host, Came out from the back with plates and plates of food and behind them was another with just a chocolate cake in their hands. The waiters and customers in the restaurant stared at him as he began to stuff himself, but he would ignore them as he had always done, in favour of eating his meals.

Mean while...

A woman with flat short, black bob hair and bangs, eyes an icy blue. Perfectly shaped body, covered in clothes that didn't hide her curves, walked angrily down the street. She was just so angry. _The nerve of that man!_ She thought. She hissed at the very thought of him. She glared in the windows of all the restaurants that caught her eye, looking for that something she craved most and when she walked past a certain restaurant. She saw that delicious something. Her mouth watered, she let out a small moan, escaping her dark pink lips.

She pressed up against the glass, starring at the chocolate cake being placed to a large man with skin that looked kissable. _Wait. What? Kissable. Did she really just think that? _She shook her head, and starred at the cake and licked her lips. What she wanted, she got, and that was always taking what wasn't hers.

She ran inside, passing the host that starred at her with confusion. There was a line and she wasn't going to wait for what she wanted to steal. She ran to the table, where the waiter had just placed down the cake and then it was in her hands. Snatched up in her greedy little mitts and ran, more like she disappeared from human eyes and out the door. She grinned as she walked with the large cake in hand, turning a corner to lean against a wall. Sighing, she relaxed and took a bite of the cake and hummed in satisfaction.

Castiel glanced up from his stake and watched as the cake was being place down onto the table. He smiled. My dessert. When it came down to food, Castiel was a selfish person. He never shared his food. Ever. Especially not his favorite chocolate cake. As he watched, he noticed a figure stalking over. He looked up and notice a slender woman running too fast, his eyes were having trouble following. Her eyes the lightest blue he'd ever seen, surrounded by black short hair. _Beautiful. _She was at the table within half a second, and gone the next. She wasn't starring at him though, frowning his eyes dropped to the table, noticing. The cake. It was missing. The waiter had just noticed too, and starred at the empty spot where he had just placed it down.

No one was going to get away from taking the one thing he looked forward to the most about this meal. He stabbed the last of his stake with his fork and shoved it into his mouth with a growl. He stood.

"Paying now." Castiel growled at the waiter, who was stilling looking around for the plate of chocolate cake. The waiter snapped out of it and notice that the ten other plated of food were cleaned off completely. The waiter stood amazed and until Castiel growled at him.

"I'll be right back with your bill. Sir." The frightened waiter disappeared, leaving a very angry Castiel. His thoughts wandered. The picture of the woman in his mind made his demon hum, with hunger? He couldn't think with all the noise in the restaurant. Did his demon really hum with interest? He pictured her again and his gut growl. _Maybe not, _He thought. He licked his lips as the waiter came back with the bill and he grinned at his soon revenge. Glancing at the bill, he tossed a hand full of bills on the table and stalked out of the restaurant. I will find her and take back what belongs to me, he thought and it didn't take him long. He only walked a few blocks and stopped at the smell of chocolate. He turned his gaze over down an alleyway and saw the delicious culprit, munching away at his cake.

_MINE_. His demon hissed in his head. Mine is right he thought back. Once she had finished about half of the whole cake he noticed. She stood up from her leaning position against the brick wall and started to walk out into the open. Only to stop and find him standing there, his arms crossed tightly over his chest glaring down at her. She smiled sheepishly at him, chocolate on smudges on her lips as she starred at him innocently.

"You stole my cake." He growled taking his first step towards her.

"So?" She replied plainly. "It's not like you need it." Which was true, she had notice the other plates.

Not like I need it? Did she really just say that? She couldn't be serious.

"It's mine. Give back the rest of what's left. Now."

"Mmm..." She pondered, eyes staring up at the night sky, and then glanced down to stare at his glaring hazel eyes. "No."

Castiel growled, taking another step closer.

"Might I remind you that you just finished half of MY cake? You couldn't possibly eat the rest without thinking yourself fat. As many women do." Castiel chuckled, a grin placed on his gorgeous lips. Flashing pearly white teeth, the grin slowly faded when she frowned.

"Your right..." She frowned, tears started to form in her crystal eyes. "I'm a fat shit..." Castiel frowned suddenly not amused at making this one woman, he did not know at all, cry. The girl snorted, eyes dried up and she grinned at Castiel.

"You're so gullible." She laughed. "You're fun, what's your name sweets?"

Castiel starred at her confused. Why wasn't she afraid like the others? And why did he let her tease him like that. His mouth watered as his eyes traveled the length of her body, tight black pants. Tight black shirt that seemed to expand her breasts. The clothes covered most of her skin, except for her arms and the little skin from her feet. But her skin. Oh was her skin so creamy and soft looking. Her lips parted and she stuck out her tongue to lick her lips. So light pink, her lips went a deep shade of pink, when she finished licking the little chocolate left. His blood heated, his stomach did strange growls. Was he hungry again? It hadn't been two hours yet. Suddenly his shaft was hard, as he spotted the hard lumps of her nipples threw her black shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra.

_Mine, _his demon hissed. _I want to taste. I WANT, I WANT. I WANT!_

_Shut up! _He hissed back, trying to think. _What did she ask?_

"Castiel." He suddenly found himself saying. "What is yours?"

"Ruby." She replied flicking a finger on the chocolate icing and popping her finger into her mouth. "Mm..." She moaned.

"Would you like to taste some? Cas? Can I call you that?" She smiled pleasantly. Castiel shook his head, how was she doing this? Making him crave her. Making him harden for her. "Just give me the cake Ruby." Castiel hissed, eyes staring at her determined. She frowned and shook her head.

"I want to play..."

"Play?" Castiel questioned. "I don't have time to play." He hissed again.

"You can get your cake back, if you play with me..." Ruby whispered, licking her bottom lip and biting it.

_TASTE! _Castiel's demon hissed. _Shut up! You're not helping! Stay out of it. _Castiel shouted in his head.

"What is the game?" Castiel sighed.

"It's easy Cas.." She replied standing in front of him now. "Just catch me." She grinned and Castiel smiled. Silly girl, she was in front of him now. If she said go, she wouldn't have time to flee. This game is good as done and the cake is mine.

"Fine," Castiel replied. He waited, patiently for the go. But she just stood there starring at him with a smile. Her eyes sparkled, with amusement. Cake in one hand, she took the other and touched the side of his jaw line. Castiel looked at her puzzled, her skin was soft, slightly warm. Castiel wanted to moan at that slightest touch, he parted his lips to speak.

"Go," She replied and she took off behind him, he was dumbfounded. _Damn that woman. _He hissed taking off as well. But she was nowhere to be seen, he stopped at the very edge of the side walk. His hazel eyes narrowed around at every person that past him.

"What..?" He hissed. Starring around at the busy and heavily crowded street. The woman was gone, not a glimpse of her creamy skin, not even the sparkle of her eyes that watched him with amusement.

"Over here!" Ruby shouted at the top of the building in front of him. How did she get there? It wasn't humanly possible. She was only standing before him three minutes ago. Though there she stood, at the very top of the building, waving down at him with his cake in hand. A few people stopped to look, gasping and pointing with curiosity. _Mine. _His mind shouted. He ignored the strange suddenly urge to own this woman.

Ruby stood at the very top of a building only across the street, where she once stood. Remembering the touch, the rough line of his jaw, soft and hot skin. _Mm..._She licked her lips again, starring at him from a far.

"Coming..?" She replied, as she modeled his cake in hand, she heard a chuckled and he took off in a slow jog. Dodging cars that honked at him and people that just only seemed to stare up at Ruby. He turned into the side of the building and started to climb the fire escape, he was slow. She could hear the metal being weight down, creaking and snapping as he climbed. She turned and starred at the metal bars, where he would appear at. She waited. As the seconds ticked by, she heard nothing and saw nothing. Where was he?

A cool breeze from behind, blew at the back of her neck. Her short black hair tickled her face and then that's when she felt something warm travel down her spine. Sending shivers, the hairs on her neck stood on end. Her eyes widen, heart pounding in her chest. Was he behind her? How could he when the only way up was in front of her. She spun around, and there he was.

His eyes half mist, filled with desire? He towered over her, with a feverish grin. He was so close. So close, she could smell how delicious he smelt. Like old spice.

"Gotcha..." he hummed, his breath smelt like ambrosia. A godly alcohol. He reached out to touch her, but she stepped back.

"Not even." Ruby whispered, licking her lips. He was starring at them, she realized and with that she took off running again. Though this time he was right on her tail, she retched the very edge of the building and she couldn't help but glance back at him. It looked like he was stressed, worry lines took over his face. His eyes narrowed with confusion, he reached out as if to stop her but she turned back and leapt off the edge. When she felt her feet touch ground, onto another building, she turned to him. Castiel stood on the other building, eyes narrowed as they were.

"What are you?" Castiel shouted, as he paced from side to side of the very edge. Seemingly he couldn't follow and that meant the challenge was over. Ruby frown, eyes watching his every move.

"If you catch me. You will find out." She shouted back, with a grin she took a couple steps back. Making it seem as if she was going to take off again, but in truth she wanted to know if he could follow. She could hear him growl low in his throat, and he turned around. "Giving up already?" She whined loudly. She watched him stalk away, her eyes lingering to his butt. His dark jeans tightened around his rear end perfectly but he spun around again to face her. Ruby starred at him confused, did he change mind? Did he want to have the last word? Though suddenly Castiel took off in a run, fast but not as fast as her, of course. She stood there not really shocked but stunned. Stunned by his sexiness. She laughed at herself, and her mind told her to move but her body wouldn't. As he leapt off, just as she had done, he landed with a shake of the whole building. He stalked over towards her, she remain still.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed out, "What the heck was that?"

When Castiel landed, he thought for sure that he would fall through the building. His weight was nonhuman, even though he appeared to weight only around 200+. He was actually a thousand or more. He wasn't sure. Being possessed by the Demon of Gluttony. He consumed food every two hours, or he would suffer a pain like no other and for that he was too heavy. Over the years, he learned to lessen the urge to consume, but he had only succeeded a two hour point.

He watch Ruby stare at him as he stalked over, surprise that she did not run. His eagerness to retch her was making him nervous. Would she run? Please don't run.

"I have secrets of my own." He replied finally, as he stood only inches away. He could smell her scent that pored off her like a fountain. She smelt like Raspberries and sugar. She narrowed her eyes at him, they still sparkled.

"So I see." She whispered. She took a step back and he took a step closer.

"Stop that..."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "Am I not suppose to catch you?"

"Oh..." was all she said, but it was almost too quiet to hear. Castiel Smirked, flashing his teeth at her. Right there he felt smug and she knew it, of course though, he was always smug. He stretched out his arm, his fingers suddenly gliding over the skin on her arm. Leaving goose bumps. _So soft. _He thought.

"I have you now." He replied softly. He watched her eyes dart back and forth. Looking deep into his, searching. He wondered what. A snicker escaped her lips, and she smiled up at him. Pretty blue eyes, seemed to never end the sparkling.

"I actually-" she paused, touching his left wrist. "Have you!" She tightened her grip and twisted it back behind him and suddenly he was on the ground. The breath left his lungs and he coughed. He blinked rapidly seeing stars, he was filled with shock. How in the world did this little woman, flip him.

Flipped him, he thought again. Suddenly he felt weight on his chest, he groaned when she pounded down on his stomach.

"See. I've won." Ruby replied.

Castiel looked up at her, she stuck her pink tongue out at him, playfully. His shaft suddenly hardened, he couldn't help but think of her tongue on his hard shaft. Sucking and moaning. He shook his head, trying his best not to think of such thoughts. Though he thank god that she hadn't sat upon his hardening erection, she would know and what? Freak? He frowned at the thought.

"No..." He replied calmly. He grabbed hold on her arms, and held her in place, so she wouldn't be getting off his stomach. "I won. Now give me my reward," he smiled smugly, he notice that the cake was on the ground a few feet away, she must have place it down before sitting on top of him. She smiled, and learned down into his face. His heart hammered wildly inside his chest, his demon hummed with delight.

"What was that exactly?" She whispered, minty breath baffled him and raspberries soon followed. Oh god, who was this woman? He thought. He growled with amusement, she chuckled. Clearly she was enjoying his torment and a little too much at that.

"The chocolate cake, and tell me what you are. You're clearly not human." he replied, curiosity consumed him. He had to know.

"Of course..." She smiled. "But first..." She whispered, leaning in as she licked her lips.

Castiel's shaft throbbed, aching so much he thought that if he kissed her, he would cum inside his own pants. So much was he craving a kiss from those raspberries lips. He wanted to taste so badly but with his lucky. It didn't happen.

In the distance, ruby's name was shouted. At first Ruby didn't budge, she just starred at him.

"RUBY!" a male's voice rang out, for the second time. Ruby bolted up right, her eyes widen and she searched the surroundings quickly.

"_Shit."_ She cursed out from under her breath, she jumped off him and he hissed as the warmth of her body left him. Castiel jumped to his feet, curious to what was going on. He watched as Ruby continued to stare around and he followed her eyes but saw no one. She turned to him, panic flushed her face.

"Gotta go. It was nice meeting you Cassy." She smiled sheepishly. Again her name was rung out somewhere in the distance but this time, it was more violently and it made her jump in her skin he realized.

"Crap..." She muttered and then growled. "Cakes all yours big guy." She forced a smile and with a blink, she was gone. He growled at the empty spot she once stood, he glanced over and saw the cake but to his surprise he didn't even want it.

Ruby left Castiel on the roof top, she didn't want to but had no other choice. Ethan was near, the man that owned her body and soul. Held her freedom within his greedy little mitts. He was a collector of some sorts. But he only collected women. Woman of all times, but only the ones that caught his eye and they were the ones with unique abilities. He was human with the worst ability, but that ability was only shown to those who pissed him off, because it killed people and made him stronger.

Ruby jumped off the roof to the fire escape, sliding down with her little wings giving her speed. She landed silently, quickly dashing out of the gloomy alleyway and onto the sidewalk.

She spotted her, 'owner' cringing at the thought, she appeared beside the angry man. He didn't have to turn to face her, since he just had this ability of knowing all the time.

"Where have you been?" Ethan Kines growled out. He didn't like making a scene in public. Ruby stared at him from the corner of her eye, trying to determined whether or not he was truly in one of his moods. His dirty blonde hair was groomed to perfection, slicked back. He was dressed formally, white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collier, under an opened black jacket. His dark brown eyes narrowed at her. Oh yes he was angry.

Was there a formal party, she forgotten about and he was now late because of her? She couldn't remember. Damn. That wasn't smart, but she was sure he never mentioned it.

"I went out to enjoy myself, as you said to do." She replied plainly, she tensed up as she spoke. Ethan was now glaring at her, he didn't turn away but he stopped suddenly and Ruby did the same.

"I never gave you permission to leave the estate." Ethan hiss, brown eyes narrowed so thinly he looked Asian. Well that was half right. He did tell her not to leave the 'whore house' as she so liked to call it, but he said she could go out and enjoy herself. Ruby decided to ignore his statement, wasn't always the best of things to do when he was this mad. Though it worked sometimes.

"Are we late for a party?" Ruby asked with a soft innocent voice, she batted her lashed at him for affect.

"Something like that," Ethan growled and she swallowed a lump of worry in her throat. Oh thank god that worked, she wasn't in the mood for one of his freak outs. His face softened a bit and he pulled out a black shiny phone from his pocket. He placed it to his ear and starred at Ruby with his dark eyes narrowed.

"Bring the car around," Was all he said without looking away from Ruby, he hung up and placed it back in his pocket.

"We going somewhere?" Ruby asked uncomfortably shifting her weight from side to side, her arms across over her chest.

"Yes."

A back limo ripped around the corner and pulled up to the side, with a screeching halt. Ethan walked up to the door and opened it.

"Get in." He commanded, his eyes still focused on her.

Ruby nodded her head as she walked over, her eyes flickering up at the building tops. Castiel was there, his arms folded over his massive chest and his eyes narrowed down at her. Ruby tear her eyes away quickly, pretending that she never saw him and Ethan got in right after her. Did Castiel follow her? Her heart fluttered at the thought.

Ethan sat across from her, a small white bag was beside him as he starred at her. Ruby's eyes flickered down at it and back to him, of course he noticed.

"What's that?" Ruby replied, pointing at the white bag. Ethan's eyes never left hers and he grabbed the back with his left hand, tossing the bag at her. She caught it and pecked inside.

"Put it on." Ethan replied flatly, he turned to stare outside the window. Ruby pulled out the fabric from the bag, covering Ethan from her view as she looked at it. The dress was a deep red, too short from what she could tell. She shrugged, what Ethan picked, she'd worn. No questions asked.

"Now?" Ruby pulled it to her lap to look at Ethan, and he turned to her with a glare.

"Now,"

She sighed and looked back in the bag.

"Shoes?" She asked, seeing nothing in the bag.

"On the floor. Beside your feet," Ethan replied looking at them on the floor before looking back at her.

"All right." Ruby replied as she glanced down at them to removing her shoes first, they were plain black pumps nothing special about them. She started to strip, her pants slid off and revealed her black silky thong. She glanced over at Ethan, he was watching. She removed her top, revealing her breasts and she pretended he wasn't starring, she slipped into the dress. The straps were thin and it was backless, opened all the way to the tip of her crack and the front pushed up her breasts. Without looking up yet, she put her shoes on and starred over at Ethan as she slumped back into her seat. He nodded, eyes filled with desire.

The car came to a stop and Ruby starred at him, curious.

"Where are we?" Ruby replied staring at him with narrowed eyes.

The door opened and Ethan walked out, Ruby followed. Her feet hit the cement and she looked up from off the ground, she stared up at another estate. The building was huge, it was all lit up and she notice another girl in front of her. She wore something a little different, except it was still revealing like her own. She turned to look at Ethan, as he was busy buttoning up his clothes, she waiting for his reply.

"I'm selling you." He replied plainly and he looked away. Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, confused yet angry.

"Why?" Ruby was now glaring, but he wasn't looking. She didn't want to get sold again, she actually was comfortable were she was.

"Someone has found interest in you." Ethan replied as he started to walk, Ruby followed. Her eyes widen with fear, she didn't want to be sold again.

"Is this person here? Now?" Ruby replied.

"Yes," Ethan replied turning his head to look at her dead in the eye. "So don't give anyone lip. Don't even speak,"

Ruby nodded and they headed inside, an old man opened the door for them. They were suddenly greeted by one of Ethan's friends and a girl beside him.

"Ethan!" The black haired man shouted, pulling Ethan away to the side to speak in private.

"Hello Jax." Ethan grumbled.

Ruby starred at their backs only to be spoken to by the girl. She turned her attention to her, she was pretty, thin, blond with green eyes. Too much make up though, but it was to cover the bruises on her face Ruby realized.

"My names Camille." She replied with a forced smile, Ruby smiled, nodding her head and Camille frowned.

"Not allowed to talk?" Camille's green eyes sparkled with sympathy. Ruby nodded, she glanced over at Ethan but he was too busy to notice her.

"I'm guessing you're being auctioned too?" Camille spoke again, drawing her attention back to her.

Ruby nodded at her and sighed.

"No,"

Ruby heard Ethan shout, he turned and started to walk towards her. His expression was filled with rage.

"Oh come on! I'll pay!" Jax shouted, jogging over beside him.

"I said no, Jax," Ethan turned to glare at his friend, He grabbed Ruby's arm, pulling her away. Ruby turned and waved good-bye to Camille, then glancing at Jax. He looked just as pissed as Ethan. _What were they just discussing?_ Ruby thought. Ethan stopped around a corner where no one was around and looked at Ruby.

"Do you need anything before the auction starts?" Ethan replied, still pissed from his early argument with Jax. Ruby nodded her head and pointed over towards the sign that read toliets. Ethan followed, then turned back to look at Ruby.

"Fine, meet me behind stage in five." Ethan replied before turned and leaving her alone.

Castiel watched Ruby get into the limo, he wasn't sure if she noticed him just then. He followed the black limo, almost lost track of it but it stopped at an estate. He didn't see Ruby anywhere, so he casually walked into the estate. _Strange_, he thought he would be refused but an elderly man opened the door and let him in. Just like that. He starred around and saw no one but the door man. Castiel followed the red carpet that disappeared behind double doors and he walked in casually. He stood there at the doors, as others starred at him with discuss, curiosity, and desire. He did not bother to stare at them more than once, he was too busy searching the crowd for Ruby. He didn't even see the man she was with at the limo, but he was sure they had come in here. Castiel spun around on his heels and headed in another direction, passing a few people on his way. His stomach growled as he rounded a corner, and he growled. _Where was she?_ He thought.

As he passed by the washrooms, he heard a faint shriek and he stopped.

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror of the washroom and she sighed. This auction was going to suck. Her makeup was sweating off her skin, she worried that her natural skin color would show through. Sighing again she placed her hands under the faucet and warm water fell out.

She walked over to the paper towels, when the door opened and Ruby couldnt help but look over her right shoulder to the mirrors to see who had walked in behind her.

_It was Jax. Why was he in the woman's washroom? _His dark green eyes locked on to hers, from the mirrors and he closed the door behind him.

"Jax? what-" Ruby began, she spun around to stare at him. He was looking at her, his black hair was messy and the collar of his t-shirt was undone. Jax locked the door and stalked forward.

"What are you doing in the woman's washroom..?" Ruby question, she took a step back unsure of herself.

"Ethan won't let me have you, I just want a taste." Jax hissed, grabbing Ruby's arm.

Ruby jumped at a sudden pinch, and yelped pulling her arm away but he held on. Dizziness washed over her and she looked up into jax's eyes, he grinned at her.

"What's..-" Ruby moaned as her legs weakened and jax eased her to the ground. Jax pulled his hand from her arm and waved a small pin like needle.

"I carry these little bad boys with me everywhere. It's not gonna let you sleep, don't worry. I want to hear you moan," Jax replied as he removed his coat jacket. "It relaxes your mussels to the point where you can't move," He snickered unbuttoning his shirt. "It only lasts about an hour or so.."

Jax leaned down, and licked Ruby's check and pulled back to look at her expression. Ruby grunted and hissed, turning her face away.

"Don't touch me.." Ruby hissed weakly. Jax gasped.

"Oh. Shh, Sh, sh, sh. Don't talk yet. I need to hear those moans." Jax grinned, pulling his shirt off.

Ruby sucked in a huge breath and screamed but it wasn't powerful, stars sparkled in her vision and she moaned.

"Seriously, just save your moans for me babe," Jax chuckled. "I locked the door and I don't think anyone is gonna hurry to save a slave girl, besides. That was a really crappy scream." Jax laughed as he bent down and started to kiss her neck, while he rubbed at her breasts.

"S-stop.." Ruby grunted, though suddenly there was a bang at the door and Jax seemed surprise but quickly ignored it and continued to have his fun.

Castiel hissed, as the door did not budge. He kicked again at the steel door but nothing, he had made two small dents. He sucked in a huge breath and will all his might he kicked the door in. What he saw made enraged him, his eyes turned red as his demon fuelled his angry with power.

Jax turned around his eyes widen with fear and he stood to his feet, but he glared at the huge man before him.

"Dude. I'm-" Jax began but Castiel launched himself at him and started pounding his fist in his face. Jax only nailed Casitel twice, both in the face but it did nothing.

Ruby groaned, pulling Castiel out of his friendsy and he looked over at her with his fist around jax's neck.

"Ruby." Castiel whispered, he tossed Jax to the side and his head hit the wall. "What has he done to you?"

"can't.. move.." Ruby whimpered.

"Don't worry." Castiel whispered, picking her up in his arms. Castiel turned around but he growled as another man stood in his way.

"Move." Castiel growled. "Or I'll remove your head."

The man ignored him and glanced at Ruby with a frown before he turned his attention to the man unconscious on the ground in a bloody mess and he shook his head.

"Ruby belongs to me."

"Ethan..?" Ruby whispered lolling her head to the side to see but Castiel pulled her close.

"I am here Ruby." Ethan took a step forward but stopped as Castiel growled at him. "She is my slave. I own her." Ethan hissed.

"She is mine. I will not let anyone else touch her." Castiel hissed. Ethan shook his head, I am nothing like that man." Ethan replied pointing to the man on the ground to Castiel's side. "I have been with her three years; I do not harm my slaves. Ever."

"Then I'll buy her. I want her." Castiel replied with determination gleaming in his eyes. Ethan starred at Castiel, his eyes darted between Ruby and Cas.

"You wish to buy her from me?" Ethan laughed. But Castiel was dead serious, his look alone had the angry Ethan clam up. "She isn't for sale." Ethan took another step but Castiel growled, his eyes still glowing red.

"I saved her, and she is for sale. Why would she be dressed like this?" Castiel grumbled.

"She is being sold to someone else." Ethan replied flatly coming clean with the truth.

"Why?"

"I cannot say." Ethan.

Castiel growled, his stomach did the same. Neither of them seemed to be afraid.

"What can I offer you?" Castiel began. "Do you wish to have money? I will give you as much as your heart desires."

"I don't need money."

"Then what do you want? I will do anything to have her." Castiel hissed, his mind and demon shouted as one. _Mine!_

Ethan starred at Castiel, his face softened a bit.

"I don't want to give her up, but that person has something I want." Ethan suddenly grew angry. "And if I don't give him Ruby. I don't get what I need."

"And what is it that you need." Castiel replied, not expecting the man to answer.

"He owns my soul." Ethan replied, and that was the god awful truth.

"What if I can get your soul back?" Casitel asked but Ethan laughed.

"You couldn't, it isn't that simple to say and do." Ethan sighed, lost in his thoughts.

"If you could promise me, within a time limit. That you can bring my soul back. I will let you keep the girl and your soul," Ethan began. "But if you fail that time limit. Your soul will belong to me and the girl will no longer be yours."

Castiel was staring at Ruby, his stomach growled lowly. He swallowed, and studied her appearance. She was in that red silky dress, it was falling off of her and her lovely skin was bruised. Her face was filled with confusion and fear. Her lips swollen from that man and his dirty hands that had been all over her. He growled at the thought. But he owned her now. She was his, yet not fully. He wanted to taste her, have her to himself. Soon he thought.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Ruby shuddered, goose bumps covered her arms and she held herself.

"I won't hurt you." Castiel growled and frowned at her. Disappointed that she feared him, he didn't want that. He wanted her to trust him, want him, and desire him. Maybe love him?

"Come-" Castiel replied, as he noticed some dirt smudged on her cheek. Ruby tilted her head, confused.

"We're taking a shower, and then get rid of that dress." Castiel replied flatly.

"W-we?" Ruby stuttered, shaking her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, We. You belong to me. Come. We shower." Castiel replied, waiting for her to start walking. Though she only stood in spot, not moving an inch.

"Like I said. I will not hurt you. I promise." Castiel said again and held out his hand for her, She starred at it and then at him.

"Fine." she replied taking his hand.

He lead her to his bathroom, leaning over to turn the nobs as hot water came out from the ceiling, like a water fall. Castiel reached behind him and jerked his shirt over his head and tosed it to the side, bronzed muscle offered a feast for her eye. A red dragon tattoo was over his heart, Faint dusting of black hair that led straight into the waist of this pants. He didn't once take his eyes off of hers, as he unfastened his pants and shoved them down the long, solid length of his legs until they, too, pooled on the floor.

He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Ruby's eyes widen and her mouth dried. He was huge and thick. He was hard, his testicles were drawn up tight and surrounded by some more of his dark hair.

"Now you." Castiel spoke, his voice husky.

Ruby pulled at the black thong she was wearing, and it slide to the floor and she stepped out of them. A tease Castiel thought.

"Everything."

Ruby sighed and she flicked the thin straps from her shoulders to the side and the dress danced off her curves and to the floor. She turned from him and stepped into the shower before he could even take in the site. He hissed and jumped in behind her.

_Should he turn her around? _He thought, it was his first shower with a woman. He closed the distance between them and rubbed his erection in the crevice of her ass. She gasp.

Castiel reached around her and grabbed the bar of soap he used every morning. He lathered his hands and began to slowly clean her from head to toe. His soapy fingers snaked around her nipples, along the soft curve of her hips, on the sweetness of her belly. Ruby groaned, her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Have you ever showered with a man before?" He hissed at the thought.

Ruby stilled and shook her head. "No."

"Do you like having someone clean you?" he asked.

"Yes."

After soaping her calves and thighs and biting the inside of his cheek to keep from licking her.

"Can I kiss you?" Castiel suddenly blurred out, she starred at him in shock.

"No," She said flatly. Though, she quickly regretted it. Castiel Frowned, he turned away and starred off at the wall, only wondering what he was possibly thinking now.

"Fuck it," Castiel replied turning around and making her back into the showers cool wall. Ruby gasped as it gave her goose bumps, he cupped her face with his hands and their lips smashed together.

To Be Continued-


End file.
